thexavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Pryde
Character History Early Beginnings Katherine Pryde was born in Deerfield, Illinois to Carmen and Theresa Pryde. Raised as a devout Jew, Kitty had always been culturally sensitive to the Holocaust which is mainly why growing up and hearing about hatred towards mutants prompted her to be more understanding and less fearing towards them, even before the discovery that she was also one to. Growing up, Kitty was in no way popular, often getting teased when younger by some of her student peers. She retained a small group of friends and learned to just live with the occasional teasing and mocking, especially when it came to her name. The constant comparison to kittens and cats growing up eventually became just an annoyance to her as she quickly got over the ridicule, even fighting back with them being unable to think up something better. Around the age of thirteen, Kitty started to suffer severe and persistent headaches. Concerned, her parents took Kitty to the doctors where after several tests, was sent home when a cause could not be identified. Still persistent, one day Kitty came home from school early, suffering her worst headache yet. Going upstairs to lie down and rest, she wished for the headache to just go away, even for a little while so that she could sleep. The next thing she knew she was on the floor in her living room. Looking up, her parents looked at her shocked and it was then that Kitty was aware that she was unlike most. It wasn’t long before Professor Xavier knocked on her door, offering her admittance to his school. Youthful Exuberance When Kitty entered the Xavier’s Institute, she took active participation in several school clubs for example dance and became involved in rigorous upper level honors and college courses. It was around her freshman year that she made friends with Taryn Lawson and Winter Belle, brainy students that shared several classes with her. She also grew close to the teachers such as Ororo Munroe and Jean Grey as well as developing her first crush on Piotr Rasputin. Being the active and social girl she was it wasn’t hard for her to make friends with most members of the student body as well as the teachers. She also showed an aptitude for computers which would continue all through her years at Xavier’s as well as college. When Stryker’s military came to attack the school Kitty managed to escape by phasing through people and walls and left with some of the other mutants to hide out until it was safe. Upon her return she learned that one of her teachers, Jean Grey had died. The news hit hard for a lot of the teachers as well as the student body though it seems that everything at Xavier’s seemed to have entered a temporary peace. A year later during Kitty’s sophomore year, a cure had been developed that could cure mutants from their ‘disease’ called mutation. Kitty like many others was appalled by the idea of a cure thinking that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her. It was during this year that she became closer to Wolverine, developing a friendship with the teacher as well as Bobby Drake whom she showed interest in and they ended up dating for a short while. Tragedies and Growing Up During the course of the year, Kitty had to suffer tremendous losses which included the ‘death’ of Professor Xavier and Scott Summers as well as the resurrection of Jean Grey and news of her instability. At the final stand at Alcatraz where she as well as others had to defend the place from Magneto’s hoard of mutants, Kitty broke away from the group to outrun the Juggernaut so that he wouldn’t kill the mutant who was the cause of the cure. After outsmarting him and escaping with the mutant boy, Kitty and other ran just as Jean Grey started destroying the place. Kitty watched from afar as Logan was forced to kill her. After the events it was learned that the cure was only a temporary fix hindering a mutant’s power and so everyone who took the cure eventually had the effects wear off. It turned out that Professor Xavier, Jean Grey, and Scott Summers were not dead which delighted Kitty greatly at seeing her mentors alive. The next three years, Kitty continued on with her schooling and her friends, and she and Bobby broke up on mutual terms, still remaining friends. Her crush on Piotr Rasputin returned a while later, but, like before, nothing came out of the crush. College Years At eighteen, Kitty graduated from the school completing her schooling and training before moving to Rutgers University in New Jersey to study computer science. Due to taking some college level courses at Xavier's, Kitty automatically started at the sophomore level of her university. Getting a taste of a normal life outside danger room sessions and missions, Kitty found herself missing her old life and friends at Xavier’s. Occasionally she’d visit which was how she came to know and form a good friendship with both Aiko Chigusa and Julian Keller. It was also through her occasional visits that she would come to learn what she’s missed, more specifically Jean Grey’s return as the Phoenix to come after, Ava Madison, a woman turning out to be Jean's clone. After graduation her father died making Kitty go up to Deerfield to be with her mother during the summer. After spending three months helping her mother settle everything and figure out where to go from there, Kitty got accepted to New York University so that she could gain her masters in computer science and her classes wouldn't start until mid-October. She had decided to stay with her mother past summer but get everything in order for when she had to start school. Seeing this as her chance to come back to Xavier’s, having missed the place tremendously, Kitty went to visit Professor Xavier. It was then that she learned of the Purifier attack and a small pang of guilt stabbed at Kitty for not being there to help them. Coming Back and Reignited Feelings Now back and settled at Xavier’s Kitty feels more at home among the people of the mansion than she ever did at her own home in Illinois or at Rutgers. Working on her masters in computer forensics as well as devoting time to being a x-men. Her first year back at Xavier’s was met with renewed feelings when she encountered long time friend, Piotr Rasputin. The intense return of old feelings dismayed Kitty a little bit. After all this time, she still could not believe she still had such strong feelings for him. Near the end of the year, she even went so far as to kiss him when he was drunk, however, thinking he didn’t remember, Kitty chose to pretend it didn’t happen though was slightly disappointed that he did not bring it up. The next fall, Kitty became a teacher at Xavier’s and spent a lot of the time avoiding Piotr. In order to try and get over him, she started dating a former NYU graduate student named Collin Daniels. The relationship lasted for a few months but ended abruptly in February when Collin made it clear to her that she still had feelings for Piotr and that until she resolved them, he couldn’t stand by and fall for a woman who couldn’t love him. This dismayed Kitty even more and she considered just telling him how she felt about him when suddenly her up and coming graduation from NYU made it impossible for her to even think of a relationship. By the time school ended in June, Kitty received a call from a friend living in Portugal for her to come and spend some time now that school was out. In one part cowardice, Kitty didn’t waste any time boarding on a plane to Portugal.